1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shift lever construction for an automatic transmission, and more specifically to a shift lever construction which features an improved shift feel to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of conventional floor-mounted shift devices for an automatic transmission is disclosed in JP-A-60-195225.
However, with this arrangement, the pivot point of a bellcrank lever which transmits an operating force to a control cable of the automatic transmission, is positioned below both the pivot point of a shift lever and a base bracket face. Thus, in order to increase the lever effect, it is necessary to use an intermediate link to operatively connect one end of the bellcrank with the shift lever.
Due to the provision of the intermediate link, an undesirable amount of play tends to occurs at the connections and the operation feeling experienced by a user is consequently deteriorated. Furthermore, due to the increase in number of parts, both the weight of the device and the production cost are increased.